


Those sweet, sweet chemicals.

by KyryeDuBarie



Series: Kurotsukki Med!AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, Frottage, Hospitals, M/M, Overstimulation, Romance, Smut, they're residents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyryeDuBarie/pseuds/KyryeDuBarie
Summary: "Maybe if you asked more nicely?" the blond says, smirking and through his annoyance, Tetsuro notices that this guy is kind of hot.Like, haughty. I'm-better-than-you hot.So he bites. "Well then, please Tsukishima," he says, voice saccharine sweet. "Apple of my eye, I'll do whatever you want if you just take my samples and put them in those sweet, sweet chemicals of yours."Just smut that grew a bit of a plot.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Kurotsukki Med!AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851001
Comments: 15
Kudos: 320





	Those sweet, sweet chemicals.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be me practicing smut for OCT, (since, y'know, intense scenes are coming and I take like three times as long to write smut.) but it kind of turned out decent, and not too hard to edit. So here it is
> 
> A couple of notes. Tsukki is 25 and Kuroo is 27. I'm not too sure how this works in the US, this is from my own experience in my country where we go to college for an specific career from the start, so most people that get into medical school right out of high school are MDs at around 23-24 and it's pretty normal for residents to be in their mid twenties.
> 
> That said, on with the smut.

**Those sweet, sweet chemicals**

“What do you mean you’ll have the intern do it Kuroo-kun!?” Nekomata hollers from where he’s typing up the operating note. “This is the Secretary of Health’s wife! You take those samples down to Pathology yourself and they better be in processing by tomorrow’s rounds! It’s not six yet!”

So Tetsuro runs down to pathology himself, changing from his OR scrubs so fast he gets dizzy.

Still, he's crazy grateful he gets to be Nekomata's resident, and getting this _cost_ him. 

Like big time, not sleeping, working while he ate to prepare an article. It's worth it, one of the most important Oncologic surgeons took him on when he's still short of his final year of residency.

And he beat that snake Daishou to this, ha!

Now staying on is not as easy as it seems either, he has to get all his job done, and go beyond. Always beyond.

Which also means getting these samples into processing even though the Pathology team famously closes up and leaves at six and it's currently five fifty-five. He runs down the nine floors of stairs, skipping landings to the deep bowels of the hospital where the Pathology and Radiology departments are located.

And he arrives, just as the door marked 'PATHOLOGY' in big, bold white letters closes in front of a blond, tall individual.

"Hey! No, wait! Please!" he yells down the hallway.

The person turns around, an irritated look in golden eyes that peer at him behind thin-wired, stylish glasses. "It's six o'clock." He says looking down at the samples in Tetsuro's hands. "And we only take samples until four, refrigerate them properly and come back tomorrow."

Precariously balancing the samples in one of his arms, Tetsuro pulls out his phone, it can't be!

The white digits mark 17:58. Triumphantly, he waves his phone at the other. "No, it isn't! See here? Please-" He looks down at the embroidery on the other's scrubs. "Please Tsukishima-san! I-I'll make it up to you."

The blond sighs. He glares at Tetsuro. "Look, in the first place I'm only a resident." He says. "Like you, I suppose. And I really shouldn't take any samples without my supervisor checking that the lab orders are correct. And both the other residents and the pathologist left a while ago."

"They are correct!" Tetsuro pleads. "I promise, I even printed them out!" he shoves the papers on top of his sample box to the blond. "Please? I'll buy you a drink. I just need the lab report tomorrow to say they are in processing."

Rolling his eyes, the other man leans against the door. "Is there anything going in for a special coloration there?" he asks, and Tetsuro shakes his head. "Maybe if you asked more nicely?" the blond says, smirking and through his annoyance, Tetsuro notices that this guy is kind of hot.

Like, haughty. I'm-better-than-you hot.

So he bites. "Well then, please Tsukishima," he says, voice saccharine sweet. "Apple of my eye, I'll do whatever you want if you just take my samples and put them in those sweet, sweet chemicals of yours."

Only it doesn't seem to work, the guy is looking at Tetsuro like he has grown two heads, he cringes visibly. "I was expecting groveling, not something out of a drama." he huffs, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Fine, give them here. And you owe me a drink."

"Thanks so much!" Tetsuro beams up at him, whoa, this guy must be like almost two meters tall. "I didn't even introduce myself, so sorry! My name is Kuroo Tetsuro, I'm a third-year general surgery resident."

Tsukishima takes the sample box from his hands. "Tsukishima Kei, first year, Pathology," he says curtly, pressing his finger to the electronic pad on the door.

He slips inside, and fro some reason Tetsuro follows.

He finds himself surrounded by microscopes and machines that he no longer has any idea of how to use, the chemical smell stings at his nose. "Damn, how do you lot not trip in here? There's so much stuff!"

"Um, why are you following me?" Tsukishima asks, annoyance in his tone.

Tetsuro leans on a mostly empty counter, too scared o break anything, and gives the blond that smirk, the one that makes some of the nurses swoon. "I'm done upstairs, and Nekomata's in a mood. Besides I haven't seen pathology processing since I was in med school."

"Nekomata?!" The blond seems startled, even as he dexterously takes out the samples and sets them on the counter. "You're _the_ Nekomata's resident? You sure don't look like it."

"Aw, Tsukishima don't be mean." Tetsuro says, hand landing on his hip. "What doesn't look completely professional about me?"

"For one, your hair looks like it's a bird's nest under that surgical cap you're still wearing." He snickers. Tetsuro reaches up, and indeed, he's still wearing his cap and it's not even his cool red one with little Deadpools all over it, no, it's one of the hospital's drab, blue disposable ones. He takes it off, which immediately draws another snicker from the blond. "I was right." 

"You're a little shit, don't you know? I'm technically your senior." Tetsuro says, while he watches Tsukishima end over the machines, carefully handling the specimens in his gloved ones. Tsukishima's body is long and lean, his legs go on for miles, Tetsuro can't really tell with the baggy green scrubs but he definitely seems to have decent muscle on them. His hands are skillful, long fingers with short fingernails.

He is very attractive.

And now, Tetsuro doesn't date -doesn't really look at anyone who works in the hospital that way since that one incident- but if he did, _god_ , he'd want it to be this one.

Even the blatant mocking is hot.

 _What_?

"We're not even in the same program." Tsukishima watches him out of the corner of his eye. "And don't remind me I'm not supposed to do what you say, I might leave."

Tetsuro chuckles, dragging his fingers over his lips like he's closing a zipper. 

And he watches Tsukishima meticulously work at his craft, before he knows it his phone's ringing. 

Tsukishima tuns to glare at him.

Tetsuro looks at the caller, Bokuto. H answers. "Bro! where are you? Everyone's here already."

"Bo, I thought it was at seven it's barely-" He looks down at his phone. "Fuck, it's seven, I'm still at the hospital but I'll run 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll order you something"

"You're the best." he says as he hangs up and turns to the blond. "Well Tsukishima, this has been a blast but I gotta go." He grabs his bag, but the remembers something and stops. "Wait, can I have your number?"

Without looking up from his job, the blond sighs. "Why?"

"I owe you a drink, remember?" he says

He doesn't expect Tsukishima to give him his number.

But for some reason, he does.

.

.

"Here he comes!" Bokuto hollers as Tetsuro approaches the outdoor table at the snazzy restaurant that his friends are at. Bokuto's gravity-defying silver hair is like a beacon. "Our hotshot resident, where were you?"

"Let him sit, Bokuto-san" Akaashi, Bokuto's boyfriend intervenes.

Tetsuro looks between them. Bubbly, energetic Bokuto, and quiet, satisfied-looking Akaashi.

Sometimes he envies their lives so much... Not that he doesn't love his career, but damn, having a relationship is damn near impossible, especially with people outside of the field.

These two are getting married, for god's sake.

Tetsuro takes his seat beside Yaku, another of his friends from school. "I'm sorry guys. Nekomata sent me on this last-minute errand, You know I literally can't say no."

"Oh, we understand Kuroo-san," Akaashi says, head leaning on Bokuto's shoulder a little smile laying at his lips while his hand plays with the Owls tie. "I mean, you were there when we actually got engaged."

"Someone had to hold me up to your window Juliet." Bokuto says, throwing an arm around his fiance grinning wider than it should be anatomically possible for him to. 

Akaashi smiles. "I know Kou, I'm not complaining, it was sweet." he says turning to press a little, affectionate kiss on his cheek. "Even if you two did fall in a bush after I said yes."

Tetsuro can't help but smile, they're sweet.

"Well, at least you're here now!" Bokuto beams at him. "You did get your stuff done, right?"

"Meh, it was just taking some samples down to pathology." He rolls his eyes. "It was one of those VIP patients of his and he freaked when I tried to send the sample with the intern. Besides, it was worth it." he grins too, for some reason very excited about having met the pathology resident even if all the blond did was snark at him.

"Oh, I know that face Bro!" Bokuto laughs, silver hair swaying in the soft breeze. "Who is it?"

Tetsuro rolls his eyes again, ever since they got engaged -ever since they got together, really-Bokuto is always telling him to find someone, be happy like him and Akaashi. "Nothing bro. The pathology resident was hot."

He tries to be dismissive, but apparently only fuels Bokuto's curiosity, his eyes widen like bronze saucers. "Now you gotta tell us."

And Tetsuro must still be a bit shaken up and giddy, because he does.

.

.

**_FROM: UNKNOWN NUMBER -22:09_ **

_Hey Tsukishima!_

_It’s me!_

**_FROM: ME-22:13_ **

_You’re going to have to be more specific._

_Terushima-san?_

**_FROM: KUROO TETSURO GS -22:15_ **

_Oh, you gremlin._

_You know who._

_Your devastatingly handsome GS resident._

**_FROM: ME-22:16_ **

_Ah, that dork._

_What was your name again?_

**_FROM: KUROO TETSURO GS -22:17_ **

_;-;_

_You wound me._

**_FROM: ME-22:18_ **

_Don’t be dramatic, Kuroo-san_

**_FROM: KUROO TETSURO GS -22:18_ **

_Ha!_

_I knew it._

_You’re mean, you know?_

_So_

_Friday alright for that drink?_

_Any preferences?_

**_FROM: ME-22:20_ **

_I’ve been told._

_Friday’s fine, seven?_

_I’m not picky. But I like cocktails._

_How did it go with your boss?_

**_FROM: KUROO TETSURO GS -22:21_ **

_Ha! He admits it._

_Yeah, seven should be fine._

_Oh ho, I know just the place._

_Nekomata? Fine, the old man’s strict._

_But he’s a hell of a teacher._

**_FROM: ME-22:23_ **

_I never said I wasn’t_

_So, seven._

_Do I have to change?_

_You seemed very afraid of him._

**_FROM: KUROO TETSURO GS -22:23_ **

_Damn, you’re snarky._

_Nah, it’s a cool place._

_No one’s gonna look at us weird_

_Meh, he’s nice, it was just a long day._

_And I did kinda want to keep talking to the pathology cutie_

**_FROM: ME-22:24_ **

_You barely know me._

_K._

_Never call me a cutie again._

**_FROM: KUROO TETSURO GS -22:27_ **

_I know you’re snarky_

_But you aaare :3 cutie._

_So which one of this cat’s do you think is cutest?_

_**image attached**_

_**image attached**_

_**image attached**_

_It’s important_

**_FROM: ME-22:30_ **

_-_-_

_**image attached**_

_Mine._

.

.

The cafeteria is full at this time in the morning, they barely get croissants.

At their usual, out of the way table, Kei watches his best friend review the string of messages like he's expecting a life-altering result.

"Well, he's charming." The freckled nurse says handing his phone back. "I don't get why you won't save his contact... or tell me who he is."

Kei scoffs looking away, not willing to admit that he deleted the contact name because the guy works in the same floor as Yamaguchi. "Because I don't really know him much, and you can't be sneaky." he takes a sip of his cappuccino. "Besides, he's from General Surgery, you know what they say about them."

"Oh god, don't tell me it's Daishou." Yamaguchi looks up, eyes slightly panicked. "He's a snake."

Kei laughs, even he isn't _that_ behind in hospital gossip. "Nope, not him."

"Well, I think you should go Tsukki." He says, with an impish grin. "You stayed late for this guy, at least get that drink." Yamaguchi looks up at him over the rim of his paper cup. "Or get some, you did say he was hot."

That much he can't deny.

Kei has a thing for dark hair, he has an even bigger thing for people who can stand up to his snark and Kuroo does it swimmingly. Never mind that the man looks amazing in hospital scrubs, dark red, a stark contrast to all that tanned skin. 

So yeah.

"Yamaguchi!" he says, shushing the other. "He invited me out for a drink, he didn't proposition me!"

"Ok, first, you're the one almost yelling." His friend smirks. "Second, it's obvious he likes you, you talked for like hours! And if he is the typical SG, you won't have trouble with it or anything."

Yamaguchi does make a fair point, the General Surgery department has a reputation, and maybe it's what Kei needs. Kuroo seems discreet enough.

Not that he's going to tell Tadashi that.

Especially since he's Head Nurse of the Oncology floor, where Kuroo must be prancing up and down every day. Being... well being himself.

He doesn't get to concoct an answer though, because right that second Kei sees Nekomata walks into the cafeteria followed by his usual cohort of residents and students. And leading the pack is Kuroo in all his bed-haired, broad-backed glory.

So Kei does the thing a mature person, a medical doctor and first year resident definitely would.

He hunches and hides behind Tadashi, never mind that the other is several inches shorter.

Kuroo doesn't notice him, but Tadashi definitely does see where his gaze is directed.

He turns around at lightning speed as the group makes their way to the line. When he turns around his jaw is hanging open. "No way!" Tadashi whispers. "It's Kuroo-san, Is it Kuroo-san. Oh my god."

"Shut up Tadashi." Kei says, mortification filling his insides like formaldehyde.

"It is! Oh, everyone is crazy about him on my floor Tsukki! He's so smart! And he's so nice! He's the first third-year that Nekomata has ever chosen for his personal Resident!"

"Please stop." Kei pleads, burying his burning face in his forearms

Tadashi scoffs. "Fiiiine. But tell me you'll go."

"I'll think about it."

.

.

Friday rolls around and Kei finds himself looking anxiously at the corner of the computer’s screen, even as the other residents and the pathologist leave. He busies himself doing the week’s statistics and checking all the samples to see that everything’s in order.

Seven rolls around and nothing from Kuroo, Kei opens the chat again, the last thing he sent was a photo of his cat, Rex sleeping on top of him when he woke up.

He and Kuroo almost instantly fell into this habit of texting daily, mostly at night unless Kuroo has a night shift at the hospital. Turns out the guy lives with another of the general surgery residents Oikawa -Kei has seen the guy, he’s despicably pretty and he’s in GS and doesn’t even have eyebags, what?- and one of the radiology residents -whom Kei actually knows and likes, his name is Kozume-he’s from Tokyo, originally and happens to love cheesy movies.

He looks at the clock again 19:05.

Hmmm

**_FROM: ME-19:05_ **

_Uh, Kuroo-san_

_Are we still on for today?_

**_19:20_ **

_I’m waiting until half past and then going home._

At half past seven on the dot, Kei heads out.

.

. 

It’s now nine pm, there have been no texts from Kuroo, even though Kei knows he read his messages like half an hour ago. 

Kei’s burrito wrapped in a blanket, nursing a glass of wine, watching some drama movie with Rex in his lap, purring contentedly.

See? This is why he didn’t want to get his hopes up or anything.

Only he did.

Ugh, it sucks. 

He finishes off his glass and stands, considering that he was just stood up by probably the hottest guy who has ever expressed an interest in him, he deserves a second.

That’s when his phone rings, of course, it’s Kuroo. He debates letting it ring, but in the end, curiosity gets the better of him. 

He deserves an apology, if anything.

Kuroo’s voice is shrill on the other side of the line. “Tsukishima, I’m sorry! I got stuck in surgery, we had a complication, and- look I’m outside of your building. If you let me in I can explain.”

Kei hesitates for a second. “How do you even know where I live?” he asks. 

“I asked Kenma, who asked Yamaguchi-san. Why didn’t you tell me our head nurse was your best friend?” Kuroo explains. “C’mon, let me in, I got wine and strawberry shortcake, Yamaguchi said you like it.”

“Because neither of you can keep a secret.” He scoffs. “Fine. But only for the shortcake.” He buzzes the man up, and rushes off to find a decent shirt, or at least one not from his high school volleyball team that’s so old and worn that there are holes in it.

By the time someone rings his doorbell -completely startling Rex into hiding, timid creature that he is-, Kei has mostly composed himself, he opens the door with the most serious face he can muster.

Kuroo is there, holding up the promised shortcake with a sheepish expression on his face. “Sorry?” he asks. “I come in peace.” Kei frowns deeper. “C’mon Tsukki.”

At the sound of the nickname, Kei groans, he’s never going to live _that_ down, is he? He steps aside, allowing the man to enter his apartment. “I’m only letting you in because you brought food. And don’t call me that.”

“Well, I did owe you.” Kuroo says, hand scratching at the back of his head. He looks tired, a bit paler than usual with shadows under his eyes. “Yamaguchi calls you that.”

Kei decides to take pity.

Not just because he didn’t have dinner and is already salivating over the shortcake, and Kuroo got the good stuff-from that fancy bakery on that corner near the hospital-.

Really.

“I’ve been friends with him since I was seven. You don’t get nickname privileges.” Kei says, stepping into his tiny kitchen to retrieve another wine glass. 

“How much shortcake do you want for that?” Kuroo asks, smirking as he unwraps the small cake. “Or I can just call you shortcake.”

“Don’t you dare.” Kei says, automatically pouring the wine into their glasses.

Kuroo grabs two little spoons and sets off for the living room. “Sure, shortcake.”

“You’re insufferable.” Kei hisses, red-faced. Though he _is_ surprised by how easily they fell into that rhythm, like he has known the other man longer than a week. He follows Kuroo to the sofa which he’s standing awkwardly in front of. “You’ll invade my home at nine pm but you won’t sit without my permission?” he asks flopping down on the sofa, ignoring the heat on his cheeks. “Come on.”

Nodding, Kuroo lets himself drop on the couch awkwardly, wincing as his legs stretch. “Damn, that was a long surgery.” He says, putting the cake between them. “We were in there since one.”

“Ugh, that sounds horrible.” Kei says, taking a bite. He knows these things happen-it's not like Kuroo could have just walked out-, and seeing the other so tired he’s a little less mad for being stood up. “I’m glad I don’t usually have to stay late like that.”

“For real, you guys don’t have night shifts either, that sounds like a dream.” Kuroo grunts, taking a sip of his wine and throwing his head back. And fuck it’s sexy. “But I love it, am I crazy Tsukki?”

“We all are.” Kei says, too delighted with the creamy dessert to be mad about the nickname. “But you lot more than others.”

“I know. But today was still so cool!” He says. “The scans didn’t show just how much the tumor was infiltrating that artery and-“ he stops, looking guilty. “Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“No, go on.” Kei finds himself saying. “Did you get any samples, what was it?”

Kuroo grins and it’s so bright it hurts.

.

.

By the time they finish talking about the tumor -pancreatic head- in all it’s dimensions it’s almost eleven.

Tetsuro is tired, his legs are all cramped up and he could fall asleep on Tsukishima’s cat's bed -where the little ball of orange fur is currently curled up- if he was offered it.

But this is so worth it. After he established that dumb rule for himself about not dating medical personnel he’s been deprived of that kind of conversation, and god he needed it. For a second he’d been afraid Tsukishima wouldn't even let him in, but the blond must understand that these things happen, aside from some charming snark, he didn’t give Tetsuro hell, and it was so nice.

To the point where he feels bashful.

Enough that he’s not sure he should kiss the other. 

What if he doesn't want to meet again?

He’s had many chances, they’re watching this dumb teen drama, and they’re both giddy and loose from the wine. 

Ugh, maybe it’s time he went home.

He turns to look at Tsukishima, his eyes are on the screen golden even as they reflect the blue light of the screen, his lips are pouty and pink and, fuck… he _does_ want to kiss the blond.

Noticing his gaze, Tsukishima turns his head, those eyes capturing Tetsuro’s. 

They stay like that for a second, eyes locked on the other’s.

And then Tsukishima -with an extremely cute, tiny scowl- takes off his glasses, places them primly on the coffee table and scoots closer, leaning in towards Tetsuro.

It feels like a million little stars have burst between their lips when Tetsuro snaps forward and their lips meet. Tsukishima’s lips are so soft against his, so pliant, very unlike the blond, whose hands come up to Tetsuro’s shoulders and push him against the back of the couch. Tsukishima then uses the leverage to swing a leg over his hips in a display of elasticity that should be illegal, until he’s effectively straddling Tetsuro.

Holy _hell._

_._

_._

Kei doesn’t know what possesses him.

It might be because Kuroo has been alternating between shamelessly staring at him and looking conflicted, or because Kei just had one of the longest conversation he ever has with the man and Kuroo didn’t stop him, even when he started discussing different immunohistochemical markers.

Or maybe Kuroo, with his tired eyes and his wind-cutting smirk looks just too good to resist.

Whatever it is, after the seventh time he catches the other looking at him like a puppy waiting for the go-ahead to get a treat, Kei’s had enough. 

He takes off his glasses and surges toward Kuroo, whose eyes only widen for a second before they slide shut, and he’s meeting him in the middle.

The older man tastes like wine and warmth. He smells like musk, it makes Kei's head spin.

God it’s been a while, he needs to be closer, he braces himself on Kuroo’s shoulders and moves to straddle the other, hands carding through that ridiculous bedhead, tangling in the soft locks. His fingernails dig into the other’s scalp and Kuroo groans into his mouth.

Kei swallows the sound, hypnotized. Kuroo takes the chance to slip his tongue inside, exploring every ridge and nook in Kei’s mouth, his hands, at Kei’s waist pull him flush against that strong chest and Kei can feel the lean, corded muscle under the other’s scrubs. 

Another thing he can feel is Kuroo’s arousal poking at his inner thigh through their scrubs. 

Mindlessly, Kei grinds down against it, ripping a delightful, rough moan from Kuroo’s throat. His own hardness brushes over the man's lower belly, the friction maddening.

Kuroo pulls away from 

second. “Do you have to go in tomorrow?” He asks, breath ragged, eyes so dark they’re almost black, watching Kei with predatory expectation.

Leaning down to nuzzle at the others’ cheek, he whispers. “No, You?”

“No.” Kuroo shivers. “Even if I did… Do you have lube?”

“In my room.” Kei says, that’s it, they’re doing this and he doesn’t regret a damn thing. He expects Kuroo to set him back down on the couch and go for the stuff or something.

But of course, it doesn’t happen like that. Kuroo kisses him again, deep, rough, sucking in Kei’s lower lip, biting just enough that he moans. “Hold on Tsukki.” He says, and Kei only has a second to comprehend when he’s being hoisted up and carried to his bedroom.

Tsukishima Kei may be skinny, but he’s a hundred and ninety-five centimetres tall and at a very healthy weight. Having Kuroo carry him like he weighs no more than the average plushie is the biggest turn on, ever.

“Uh, Tsukki, which door?” He hears Kuroo ask, so lost and warm and aroused that he’s forgotten that the other has never been to his place.

Kei chuckles. “To your right.” He says, and Kuroo pushes the door open while Kei busies himself mouthing and biting at his neck.

With a groan, Kuroo sets him down on his bed, moving to strip Kei of his shirt immediately after, those large, calloused hands spreading over Kei’s pale chest. “Fuck, you’re so pretty.” He grumbles, setting his knee on the bed so he’s hovering over him. Kuroo’s head dips, teeth grazing Kei’s collarbone, then making their way down his chest, nipping and licking and sucking.

Chest heaving, Kei can only whine and think that his chest has never been so sensitive. “No fair.” He whines, and his fingers hook on the edge of Kuroo’s scrubs and he pulls them over the other’s head.

 _God,_ this Greek Adonis just called him pretty. Noticing Kei’s appreciative gaze, Kuroo’s smirk turns cocky. “Like what you see?” he says, one of his hand still fondling Kei’s chest, pulling softly at his nipple. 

“So far.” Kei smirks in kind, arching his back into the other’s touch “Want to show me what else you’ve got?”

Kuroo leans in, all sharp teeth and dark eyes. “God, yes, you’re perfect.” He says, and despite what he just asked for, Kei can't help but draw the man in for another kiss, intoxicated and very much addicted by this point. He notices Kuroo tugging at both their pants and lifts his hips so the other has an easier time.

-not that his soft, sleeping sweatpants were hard to take off in the first place, or that Kuroo’s scrubs are, there’s no buckles or drawstrings in the way.-

The moment his erection manages to spring free, it bumps into Kuroo’s, and he’s so hot, so hard. Kei moans, his legs flail to get his clothes all the way off and wraps around Kuroo’s hips. Shamelessly, he ruts upwards, back-arching, even more, the friction simply not enough.

Kuroo catches on, his hand trails down from Kei’s chest to wrap around their dicks, jerking softly, he groans. Kei looks at the man’s flushed face, his open mouth, and then looks down, at the place where Kuroo is slowly jerking them both off. “K-Kuroo.” He whines, eyes widening. “So big.” Kei knows he’s flushed down to his chest, but the satisfaction that light’s up the older man’s eyes won’t even let him be embarrassed. “Want you.”

Fuck, his mouth is watering. 

“You got me, baby,” Kuroo says smugly, mouthing at Kei’s jaw. 

He strokes faster, and Kei whines. “Y-you know what I mean.”

“Do I?” Kuroo laughs, deep and rumbling and Kei can feel it against his chest. “Do I know what you want? Maybe it’s better if you say it.” That voice is deep and as much as Kei is infuriated at the teasing he’s much too aroused. 

He can’t just beg though. 

Kuroo hums, hand speeding up, and Kei knows what he’s going to do.

Drawing the man in for a rough kiss, sucking at his tongue and lips so he distracted, Kei uses his free leg for leverage and rolls them both over. He smirks at the dumbfounded Kuroo. “You don’t seem to get it.” He says, hips teasingly hovering over Kuroo’s dick brushing over it just lightly enough that it makes the other groan. “Do I have to show you how to fuck me?” He scoots higher on Kuroo’s body and lowers his hips, with Kuroo’s hardness rubbing right between his cheeks.

.

.

Tsukishima Kei is trouble.

It’s the only thing Tetsuro can think, lying under the man who is all but demanding he fuck him.

And _oh_ he’s going to comply.

“Where’s your lube shortcake?” he says, licking his lips, relishing on the twitch of Tsukishima’s lips.

“Scoot up.” Tsukishima commands, and who’s to not obey. Once Tetsuro’s back leaning comfortably on the pillows, he reaches up towards the headboard -his arms are so long- coming back with a small bottle of lube and a packet of condoms, tossing them on the bed beside Tetsuro. “Anything else you need?” he asks, voice loaded and barely sweet.

Tetsuro’s had squeezes at one of Tsukishima’s cheeks, fingers caressing the inside of it softly. “Just for you to turn around. “ He says, beaming up at the other, pleased when the flush on his face extends all the way down to his chest. 

Tsukishima complies, shaking with arousal, turning so he’s straddling Tetsuro’s chest backward, and Tetsuro’s treated to the most decadent sight ever. Tsukishima’s back is long and arches like some sort of Greek statues, the globes of his ass are soft and taut, and his hole is pink, already fluttering a little.

His hands rub over the pale skin, spreading Tsukishima’s cheeks apart. God, Tetsuro wants to lick him. 

“Are you going to stare at me all night?” Tsukishima is glaring at him, eyes hazy, cheeks red. 

Tetsuro chuckles. “You’re so bossy, baby.” He says, making a show of squirting lube on his hand and warming it, then trailing his fingers teasingly up and down Tsukishima’s crack, the sensation making the other shiver.

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima reprimands, and Tetsuro figures he can always tease later, one of his fingers prods at the other’s hole, and it’s already soft, slightly pliant even, his finger lips in without mush resistance and Tsukishima sighs, as if relieved. 

“You do this a lot?” Tetsuro hums, pumping his finger in and out swiftly, making the other whine. And Tsukishima says nothing. "Who knew you’d be so naughty. Mr. prim and proper, pathology resident.”

And as he pronounces the last syllable he quickly pushes in his middle finger along with his index. Tsukishima almost howls. “It’s normal, you asshat.” He snaps, but it’s so shaky, and breathy it sounds like a moan instead. Tetsuro curls his fingers downwards, searching. “I’m still a-ah.”

“Found it.” He grins, alternating between scissoring at the softening muscle and abusing that little spot that makes Tsukishima grind down. He can feel wetness n the place where the other’s dick is leaking precum all over his lower belly.

God, Tetsuro could do this forever, just to see how Tsukishima melts on his fingers, but he’s so aroused too.

He gets to three fingers in no time, Tsukishima is so soft and warm, thrusting back to fuck himself on the older man's fingers. The blond looks back at him, eyes half-lidded and filled with desire. “I’m ready.” He says, and snatches the condom packet, quickly ripping the foil open, warm, soft hands slipping it on his erection swiftly.

Then he turns around, and good, Tetsuro can’t decide which view is better. Tsukishima straddles him again and Tetsuro instinctively grabs his hips to steady them as he impatiently sinks down on Tetsuro's cock.

It’s incredible, the wet heat consumes him, of course, it has been a while but this is…

Tetsuro looks up at the blond’s face, Tsukishima is keening and his eyes are glassy. A single tear escapes one and Tetsuro wipes it away with his thumb. “Easy, baby,” He says, unable to keep a groan from escaping. “You’re almost there, god, you take me so well Tsukki.”

When he bottoms out, Tsukishima is shaking, his legs look like they might not support him. Tetsuro is about to roll them over when the blond steels himself and lifts his hips, going so far up he almost slips out. 

And then he lets them fall.

It takes all of his concentration not to come from the resulting moan.

And Tsukishima’s neighbors, god they must be banging on the walls. 

It doesn’t matter though, because the blond does it, again and again, moaning loud and unbridled, and Tetsuro can't hear anything else, he can't do much more than steady the other’s hips and meet his thrusts with bruising force. “Kuroo, harder.” He orders.

“You're so demanding,” Tetsuro says, he grabs Tsukishima’s arms and pulls him forward, far enough that Tetsuro can lean up and kiss him while the blond braces himself. 

The kiss itself is sweet, and deep, they part with a trail of spit connecting their lips. “You did want me to fuck you, didn’t you Tsukki?” Tetsuro says then, grinning.

The blond nods, brow furrowed. “Are-“ 

And then one of Tetsuro’s hands fists Tsukishima’s erection, the other holds his hips in place with bruising force, his knees bend and his heels dig into the bed. And he fucks up into Tsukishima, as hard and fast as he can. Angling himself so he brushes over the other’s sweet spot all over again. 

And the best part is, Tetsuro gets to see Tsukishima’s face, a couple of centimeters in front of him as the blond falls apart.

It’s not long before Tsukishima is tensing, his nails scratching angry red paths down Tetsuro’s shoulders. 

Tetsuro kisses him, swallowing the loud moan, tongue delving into the other’s pliant mouth until he’s done shivering, spent, cum painting both their fronts.

But he doesn’t stop then.

Holding Tsukishima in place, Tetsuro keeps up the harsh pace, drawing stringed moans and keens from the other’s raw throat. Tsukishima looks at him, eyes watering, lips bitten red. “Kuroo,” he whines, overstimulation making him too incoherent to talk. 

By this point he isn’t even holding himself up, he’s arched so his chest rests on Tetsuro’s the older man’s hand still trapped between their bodies, and even then, Tetsuro can feel the younger man’s cock stiffening up again.

Though from the way he’s moaning, he probably won't last.

“You like that, don’t you? When I fuck through your orgasm.” He says, free hand coming up to up Tsukishima’s face, thrusts still not stopping. “You’re so good.” Tetsuro groans.

Felling the coil in his belly about to snap and Tsukishima trying to thrust into his hand again, fully hard, Tetsuro keeps at it, each time more erratic and crushes their mouths together. Their climaxes resonating with each other.

They stay in that position for a couple of minutes, Tsukishima twitching. 

Tetsuro is not sure he’s fully conscious until those golden eyes open to peer up at him. “I’m not going to be able to walk tomorrow.” His voice too is rough.

Tetsuro smiles at him. “Do you need to go anywhere?”

“No.” The blond says, carefully shifting to the side, letting Tetsuro slip out so he’s only half on top of him. “But I’m still not going to be able to walk.”

“Oh ho,” Tetsuro smirks. “Are you suggesting I should do something about it?”

Tsukishima closes his eyes, curling in on Tetsuro’s body. “I mean, unless you have something else to do.” He says, voice haughty and annoyed.

“Nope.” Tetsuro says with a grin, pulling Tsukishima’s face back up by his chin. “Nothing to do. Actually, I'll be good and make you breakfast.”

Tsukishima scoffs. “If you have _that_ much free time.”

“Only for you shortcake.” He says, planting a shot kiss on the other's lips and pushing himself up. “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” He says, slipping a hand under the blond’s middle and another under his knees.

He’s feeling pretty wobbly himself, but Tsukishima doesn’t need to know that. 

The blond nuzzles into his neck. “With this kind of treatment, I wouldn’t mind if you made me unable to walk on a regular basis.”

“Only if you keep being this awesome,” Tetsuro says, breathing in the scent of sex from the blond’s hair, yeah, he could get used to this too.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like this universe, might continue it if I get the inspiration.  
> PD: Kenma and Yamaguchi bet on whether they'd sleep together or not. Yamaguchi won.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated and very, very loved
> 
> Love, Kyrye


End file.
